She Came From Afar
by Cat face
Summary: “Infiltrate Hogwarts, set up port keys, Dumbledore must be eliminated.” She is lost and confused in a world of darkness and evil, can she resist the call of Voldemort or will she succumb to her darkness
1. Malfoy's and Memories

She Came From Afar

Chapter One: Malfoy's and Memories

"Infiltrate Hogwarts, set up port keys, Dumbledore must be eliminated." She nodded once, begging he didn't see the apprehension in her eyes, "You must not fail, Lord Voldemort has faith in you girl, that's more than can be said for anyone else. But I warn you, fail, and you'll wish you'd stayed in that backwater little village of yours."

            "Don't scare her Peter she is, after all, just a girl." Lucius Malfoy had a laugh like ice, "Lord Voldemort would not have given her this task if he did not deem her worthy. And don't worry Peter; she won't be taking _your place any time soon."_

            Lucius winked at her while his eyes, the colour of ice, retained their coldness. She wanted to shiver but merely the thought was punishable by The Unspeakables. That was the last thing she needed right now. Instead she bowed low until he had retreated toward the back of the room

            "Plus," He added, opening the door, "She will have help from my son." 

            "Of course," Wormtail agreed cynically, he waited for Lucius to exit the room before finishing, "We all know what a _great_ help that will be, the boy's as stupid as his father."

            She stayed as quiet as she could, wishing the walls or floors or even the god damned snake in the corner of the room that watched her like a hawk would eat her up. Somehow, the actions and decisions which had brought her to this place had been long forgotten and replaced with only memories or Lord Voldemort. Though, whatever they had been, she could be sure of one thing. They had not been smart ones.

            "Okay," Wormtail started once he had finished muttering about Lucius and his Son, "Let's go over the plan one more time, if you get it wrong you're not the only one who's going to get a lashing." He stopped only to shudder slightly, "Now, you are to take the role of an exchange student as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you'll be in your sixth year if I'm not mistaken, the same year as that brat Lucius calls a son." He stopped again and balled both his fists (the silver one looked almost as threatening as the flesh) "But beware that meddlesome Harry Potter and his little band of do-gooders, if they start to get suspicious I want you to alert me immediately. He won't ruin our plans this time. 

"You will be given specific items that will act as portkey's at certain times during your mission; once you're in the school Lucius' son will help you place them at certain points around the school. They will all be activated at the same time, so be sure to have them all set up by the discussed time and make sure they are not visible to teachers, students or ghosts. Once you have set the portkey's up you will have to get into the Headmasters office, from there you will leave one last portkey which we will be able to access from here. 

You can leave the rest up to us, but you must keep your act up until the end of the year, if they find out you're in league with us there isn't a chance of you getting back to Australia."

"Wormtail, you act as though my divine plan will fail." The room seemed to loose anything that resembled heat as soon as Lord Voldemort entered. She wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he sucked all the heat out of the air or if it was just a side effect of his evil. Whichever it was it scared her witless, she wished now more than ever that the walls would eat her up. 

"Ah, my little reptile," He turned his attention to her and she cringed inside. She got the feeling he could smell her fear because his smile only grew wider at her horror, "You must excuse Wormtail, he has trouble trusting my judgement." Wormtail visibly flinched, he would most likely be punished once she was gone, "I, however, have full faith in you. There is nothing quite like freedom to motivate the unwilling. Though, if you don't mind my saying, there is more to your service than the concept of home, is there not my little reptile?"

As if he alone were the creator of her thoughts, an image of her brother swept across her mind, causing her to frown and her resolve to harden. Lord Voldemort gave a small chuckle at this and reached out one scaly hand to brush against her skin. His fingers were ice cold, and the effect it had on her skin was much like being touched by a ghost. She only barely suppressed a shudder, but her sudden, shaky intake of breath was only too obvious. 

_"Embrace your darkness," He hissed in her ear causing her to shiver noticeably. _

She closed her eyes for a moment and when they reopened Lord Voldemort was on the other side of the room.

"It would be prudent to wish you good luck. Do well." And he was gone, along with all his evil and coldness. The tension immediately lifted from the room and Wormtail changed from a grovelling servant into a confident leader. He stood before her, a head shorter but holding himself in high esteem. 

"Here is your ticket for the Hogwarts express, and money for your supplies. Lucius will take you to Diagon Alley where you can buy school equipment, half of the portkeys will be stored in your luggage, the others will be sent to you via owl. The staff at Hogwarts don't filter the mail, not since that Umbridge woman left, so there should be no suspicion. Good luck." He patted her on the back and began shuffling her out of the room. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for her just outside the door. He instantly took her by the arm and began leading her away from Wormtail.

"My pardon for Peter's less than gentlemanly treatment, he does not know how to treat a woman properly." She nodded in silent acknowledgement. 

"You don't talk much." Lucius stated, not expecting an answer, she didn't give one.

He lead her into a room in which a bright warm fire crackled, she was grateful for the heat. In several comfortable looking armchairs surrounding the fire strangers sat sipping what she assumed to be alcoholic beverages and talking amongst themselves. When they entered a few of the strangers stood and bowed to Lucius and nodded their heads at her. The others either ignored them or nodded in their general direction. 

Ignoring the stranger's greetings Lucius made a beeline for the fireplace. He handed her an ornately carved urn which looked like it might have held someone's ashes once but now sported a generous amount of Floo powder.

"The leaky Cauldron my dear," Lucius said with one of his icy smiles. 

She took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire, watching in a detached amazement as it changed from orange to a sickly lime green. She wasn't a stranger to Floo powder but it never ceased to amaze her. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she stepped in to the crackling flames and said her destination carefully. 

In a moment of wild spinning and gut wrenching turns which threw her about like a rag doll she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Once she reached the grate she stumbled out, coughing and spluttering. Floo wasn't her favourite means of travel, it never had been. 

Before she could fully recover a boy her age stepped up in front of her and held out his hand. In her disorientated state she forgot what the gesture meant and merely stared down at his offered hand. Thankfully, before the boy could react accordingly, Lucius appeared in the fire place looking as calm and collected as always. 

He looked once from the boy to her then stepped forward, linking his arm with hers, and began heading toward a back door of the pub. 

"Come Draco, there is much to do."

Though she had been to Diagon Ally before, there were still things that amazed her, every time. So when she found herself staring idly around herself, so engulfed in her thoughts that nothing seemed interesting anymore, she was inclined to wonder just what had happened to bring her to such an amazing place then drain all her curiosity away. 

She distinctly remembered her life in Australia, her home, her school, her friends. She remembered turmoil within her family, or was it the whole country? It didn't matter, there was turmoil and it had driven her to England. That's when she lost it, her memory filled with only Lord Voldemort and nothing else. Her actions and the events which had led her to the few weeks ago she remembered remained in the darkness.

The thought of that grotesque, misshapen demon she seemed to obey so completely seducing her, wooing her into doing his will played across her thoughts. Maybe he had wooed her; it was as possible as the next outlandish explanation only the mere thought sickened her beyond belief. How could she be so easily seduced by something to hideous? If only she could remember.

In Australia there were stories told by the native wizards of a man who turned into a snake. The story did not bide well for the snake man.

Maybe, she mused, Voldemort would end up the same as the snake man; maybe he too will meet his doom. Though she knew next to nothing about her master she knew that at some point he had been injured beyond death but had somehow, miraculously, rose again. His life reminded her of a twisted kind of fairy tale, laced with malice and evil. But, as in all fairy tales, would he fall as the darkness always did?  

"Hey." She was nudged out of her thoughts by a sharp poke in the shoulder. She blinked several times and Lucius' son Draco swam into her vision. She realised with great chagrin that she had been staring at a glass container filled with what looked like human fingernails, "Are you quite done?"

"I'm sorry," She replied, bowing her head slightly and allowing him to lead her out of the shop. 

Lucius met them outside a brightly coloured ice cream parlour, his face twisted in what was most obviously a scowl as busy wizards rushed and pushed past him. When he caught sight of Draco and herself his scowl lightened only slightly.

"Get the lady some ice cream Draco," He ordered handing Draco more than enough money to bye her five ice creams. She blushed and began to stutter her thanks, he ignored her.

"I'll be back in half an hour, don't go anywhere and don't let her out of your sight." He gestured towards her before taking off swiftly down the alley, quickly becoming lost in the crowd. 

"He's going to Knockturn Alley," Draco said grabbing her by the arm and leading her roughly into the ice cream shop. Draco looked just as unpleased at his position as his father had standing amidst the crowded Diagon Alley, "He usually takes me but you're here." 

The tone of his voice caught her off guard. When she glanced into his eyes she saw a great amount of loathing directed at her. She quickly averted her gaze, choosing instead to stare up at the ice cream menu.

"Father never told me your name." He stated after a tense silence.

"Lilin," she answered nonchalantly, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with him. He made her nervous.

"You better get sorted into Slytherin, Lilin," He said her name like a curse, "I'm not watching out for you if you're hanging around those Gryffindor pigs." 

Though Lilin had no clue what Draco was talking about she made a note of his threats. If she was going to pull this off she was going to need as much help as possible, and Draco knew the school a lot better than herself. 

"Look, there he goes now Mr. Great Gryffindor himself Harry Fucking Potter." For a moment the name didn't mean a thing to her but the amazing spite she heard in Draco's voice compelled her to whip her head around and study the crowd. 

It occurred to her that she had no idea what this Harry Potter looked like or why the name seemed so familiar. Then it dawned on her, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, she remembered. He had destroyed Voldemort, the very same Dark Lord she served now, when he was merely a child. The story had been told and retold so many times she was more than surprised to find he was actually still in school. She had gotten the impression he was a comic book hero who regularly saved lives.

"You know he speaks Parsletongue as well, you two would get along. Too bad he was put into Gryffindor with those smarmy Gryffindor idiots; he would have been worshipped in Slytherin."

Lilin kept her mouth shut even as the questions pended on the tip of her tongue. She was still in the dark about the Gryffindor and Slytherin situation, but she guessed they must be Quidditch teams or houses at Hogwarts. Why it mattered so much was beyond her so she might as well play along to keep Draco's wrath aimed at Harry Potter instead of her. The last thing she needed was to have her only ally turn against her.

"You should keep clear of Potter as best you can, he'll poison your mind with all that goody-goody crap, him and his mudblood loving friends."

Lilin felt a blush creep to her cheeks. While she was no mudblood herself she had met and befriended quite a few in her lifetime. She had no idea wizards over here felt so strongly about it. There were those in Australia that felt the same way but they were shunned more than the mudbloods themselves. She made a note of that in her head and continued studying the ice cream menu above her.

"You want some ice cream?" Draco asked the question in the kind of voice a bully asks their unfortunate victim if they wanted their book back. Lilin shook her head slightly

"Too cold for ice cream," 

"Too cold," Draco muttered to himself with a sarcastic laugh. 

They waited for at least another half an hour, every so often Draco making comments about the wizards that passed, or giving her 'advice' on life at Hogwarts and in London. It felt a lot longer to Lilin before Lucius returned, a small package in hand. 

"Come you two," He ordered, his face contorted in a scowl he tried to repress. 

He led them back to The Leaky Cauldron; this time Lilin had more of a chance to study the small dark tavern. There were many strange witches and wizards that hung around in the dark corners and against the bar. Some of them stared at her with blank lifeless gazes while others ignored her completely. She was glad when Lucius offered her a pouch of Floo powder and nudged her toward the fire place. 

"Malfoy Estate," He whispered to her before she threw her handful of powder into the flames.

The trip from the Leaky Cauldron to the Malfoy estate was as uncomfortable as her last Floo powder adventure, only this time around instead of stumbling out of and unfamiliar grate to the sneer of Draco Malfoy she was met with an unfamiliar grate and the back of Draco Malfoy. Stumbling with the after-dizziness of Floo powder she lost her footing and was sent crashing into Draco's back.

For one incoherent moment she couldn't understand why she was on the floor with Draco's back beneath her. Only when Draco roughly pushed her off his back and stood up, glaring daggers down at her confused form did the realisation of what had just happened dawn on her. A thick blush spread across her cheeks as she stood up bowing low and begging he forgive her.

Lucius appeared a moment later ignoring the scene and beckoning her to follow him

"Draco, go greet your mother." Lucius ordered while linking arms with Lilin. 

Lilin heard Draco mutter a curse and, sparing one more withering glare at her, he left. Lucius ignored Draco and began leading her up a vast marble staircase. 

The entire Malfoy mansion, it seemed to Lilin, was made out of marble. Well, at least the main foyer seemed to be. The streaked white stone glowed from the light of hundreds of candelabras and chandeliers and the railing of the stairs appeared of be made out of solid gold. Various expensive ornaments adorned pedestals and shelfs at tasteful spots around the mansion. 

Lilin was awed, Lucius walked through the glorious room looking as he had in Diagon Alley, displeased and offended. It was obvious to Lilin he had known wealth and status since birth. 

He led her through stone corridors dotted with magnificently carved wooden doors and exquisitely painted portraits of knights and princesses that waved and bowed as they walked past. Though Lilin had never seen the exterior of the mansion she knew now it must be made entirely out of stone. Somehow, she mused, that seemed fitting to this family.

"You will bed here for the remained of your stay, I hope it is to your liking." He opened a large, thick mahogany door which was strangely bare looking compared to others she had seen in this very house. It opened to a spacious room with a canopy bed and large glass doors leading, she presumed, to a balcony. They were currently covered with peach coloured drapes. A small table in the middle of the room sported a silver tray with supper and out of the corner of her eye she could see a marble bathroom glowing in the same manner as the foyer.

"Please, sit," Lucius gestured to the small table on which her supper had been set, "You must be hungry." 

She wasn't particularly hungry, she had lost her appetite somewhere during her meeting of the Dark Lord. But she complied with his gesture and sat, keeping her eyes locked on his icy grey ones.

Reaching into his robes Lucius pulled out the small box he had returned with after his visit to Knockturn Alley. He opened the box and extracted a tiny silver trinket in the shape of a snake.

"This," he said in a hushed voice, "Is another portkey, keep yourself familiar with it. It will lead you to this very mansion at any time you wish. If anyone gets suspicious, anyone at all, I want you to use it to come back here and tell me. Lord Voldemort, I'm afraid, is unaware of it so use it with caution. Draco must not know of its presence." He stressed the last sentence by locking his eyes with hers. There was something there in the icy grey depths that could have been mistaken as urgency or distress. 

She nodded silently and accepted the box, whispering her thanks. He stood up straight, once again regaining his composure, and gave her a rare but insincere smile. He bowed his head slightly and left her alone. 

The moment he left the room she wished more than anything he was still there. Although he made her nervous and scared her slightly regardless of his kindness, his company would be more welcome than the thoughts that were bound to haunt her in his absence. For the moment, while the thoughts were kept at bay by reminiscence of the day, she forced herself to eat and then undressed and run herself a bath. 

When the memories of Australia began to push their way into her mind she distracted herself by singing a tune she had recognised while in Diagon Alley, but meant nothing to her. She had to step lightly when it came to memories; she could so easily become lost in them, or lost in the despair of them. 

When she had finished bathing she noticed a servant or House Elf had removed the tray her supper had been served to her on and had brought the few belongings that had made it thus far. Shooting a glare at the depressingly small backpack full of clothes she dried herself and climbed into bed naked. 

_"Cain, Cain will you play with me?" The young black haired girl bounded up beside her brother, her beetle black eyes aglow with admiration._

_"Lilin not now, can't you see I'm studying?" the elder boy spared his younger sister but a glance before returning his attention to the books before him._

_"Please Cain; you can study any other time, please." The girl begged tugging at the boy's tanned arm._

_"Lilin leave me alone, go play with your brother."_

_"But you're my brother."_

_"I meant Joseph, go play with Joseph."_

_"But Cain," The girl protested pulling, now, on his shirt sleeve, "Joseph is sick, don't you remember." _

_"Lilin stop pulling on my sleeve, you're making my handwriting smudge." The elder brother changed the subject without glancing at the younger sister._

_"Please Cain I'm bored and Mummy is busy taking care of Joseph," She gave one final tug which sent books, parchment and ink sprawling over the desk and floor._

_Lilin's eyes opened wide in shock, she hadn't meant to knock his schoolwork over, it was only an accident. Cain sat for a few tense moments in his chair, his back to her and his hands shaking slightly. She really hadn't meant it; surely he knew it was an accident._

_Suddenly, like a python striking its prey he spun around, knocking the chair out of the way and rising to his feet in one fluid movement. In his deep brown eyes a fiery rage burned like none she had ever seen. He had been known to have a short temper but, surely, he must know it was an accident._

_In spite of her conviction she feared the overwhelming rage which shone in his eyes. She turned and began to run. She only got a few steps before he caught her arm and began squeezing it, his fingernails biting into her skin.   _

_"What did I tell you Lilin? I told you to go away, why don't you listen? Now look what you've done?" He waved his free arm toward the mess she had made; his eyes still alight with rage. _

_He began squeezing her arm tighter, drawing blood where his fingernails had broken her skin. She was whimpering now, crying out in pain._

Lilin arose with a start, biting back the scream which threatened to break free of her lips. Her body was covered with a cold sweat and inside her skin burned. She glanced around the dark room in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. Once her heartbeat slowed and the sweat dissipated into the dry, cold night air she climbed out of her bed and walked to the mirror on the dresser in the corner of the room. 

Staring into her own bottomless obsidian eyes reminded her so much of Cain. His eyes had been so cold, so unforgiving. Even as a child he had been tainted and heartless. How had she become the same as him?

She sighed and shook her head

"You were always so rough Cain." 


	2. Pure Imagination

Chapter Two: Pure Imagination

The morning was covered in thick grey clouds. Lilin was roused by a House Elf with a grubby oven mitt worn as a dress and a high pitched voice. It was lighting a fire in the fire place and Lilin noticed it had brought a tray of food for her.

Roughly she threw the covers off herself then, remembering her nakedness, bundled them up against her body again. She caught the attention of the House Elf who hastily threw its matches into the fire and disappeared with a pop. She was glad it had been close to lighting the fire before it disappeared, the matches set it off enough so as it wouldn't die out.

She quickly threw the many layers off blankets off herself once more, after checking around to make sure there were no more servants in the room, and began rummaging through her small backpack for suitable clothes. Once she had dressed she sat down by the fire and began stoking it, trying her best to warm the room. 

Once she was content with the fire she stood up and drew the drapes away from the huge glass doors. She had been correct in presuming it had led to a balcony. The balcony looked over a neatly manicured garden which surrounded a magnificent water fountain, the fountain wasn't in use at the moment, and Lilin presumed it was filled when the Malfoy's had guests or held parties. 

When she had finished admiring the garden she left the room with no real destination in mind. She began to idly wander the maze of hallways which made up the Malfoy mansion and, in less than a few minuets, became lost amongst the identical doors and paintings which whispered to each other in tongues. Out of desperation she slipped through an ordinary looking door, much like the one which led to her own room.

The room beyond the door looked as ordinary as hers. The same canopy bed, the same stout table laden with food, the same gaudy peach coloured drapes. Looking at the unmade bed and chalky, coal black fire place, Lilin almost believed she had found her own room.

From the bathroom, however, a voice began to hum a tune vaguely familiar to her ears. She thought about turning around and leaving when, in place of the humming a rough voice began to sing the lyrics that matched the tune.

"If you want to view paradise,"

She recognised the voice to be Draco and, while his voice seemed rough he managed to hold a tune,

"Simply look around and view it.

Anything you want to, do it. 

Want to change the world, there's nothing to it."

_"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it."_

_"Cain, please, stop,"_

_"Anything you want to, do it,"_

_"Cain why? What are you doing?"_

_"Want to change the world, there's nothing to it."_

_Pain wracked her body, her arms, her face, her stomach, and every point he had scratched and cut with the blade. She could hear her agonizing torture roaring in her ears, could taste it on the roof of her mouth. Her nostrils filled with the sweet metallic stench of her own blood. His weapon of choice shone red in the candlelight, gleaming with a ghoulish lustre. _

_As he brought it down upon the hands that vainly attempted to protect her body his voice rang clean and pure through the otherwise deserted house._

_"There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination."_

_She screamed as the point dug into her skin, spilling blood, adding to the puddle which grew beneath her. He, however, did not hear them. So lost in his imagination world that even the suffering of his sibling became utter nonsense. _

_"Living there you'll be free,"_

_And then, as if a long lost secret had revealed itself in her mind, she knew the answer. She knew how to stop the pain, the roaring, red, metallic pain which made her throat hoarse from screaming and her head light. She closed her eyes and began to drift away, lost in her own imagination. The pain became no more._

_"If you truly wish to be…"_

"Can I help you?" Lilin was broken from her reverie by Draco's slightly irritated voice.

She blinked at his towel covered form. His skin was as white as milk, marred by nothing but the slight imprint of his ribs. She had never seen him clad in less than thick London robes and it suddenly occurred to her how skinny he really was. So petite, so fragile, so like a porcelain doll; if it weren't for his cold, dark gaze she would have mistaken him for a thing of beauty.

"Get out of my room."

She blinked at him once before retreating back to the hallway. Why did he remind her so much of Cain? They couldn't be more different. Draco was so petite and his eyes so filled with emotion. He was witless and probably not as intelligent as he liked to believe. Cain had been the exact opposite. Cain had been brutal, relentless, and insane. Draco was nothing like that. 

She didn't notice him leave the room until his porcelain framed eyes filled her vision. His lips were pink and his cheeks flushed from the heat of the water he had been bathing in.

"What are you doing?" He asked trapping her up against the wall with his arm. She let her gaze flick around him, searching for an escape.

"I'm looking for your father," She replied at length, finally resting her eyes on his. They were so cold, like an autumn wind whipping against her face. She shuddered inwardly. 

"Good luck," His voice was laced with sarcasm but she didn't mind, he removed his arm from the wall near her head and began making his way down the hall. She followed after a moment's hesitation.

At the end of the hallway there was an elevator which they gained access to by pulling back two large latticed gates. Once they were inside and the gate secured them in it began moving downward. How it knew they were heading down was beyond her, she wasn't even sure herself if she was supposed to be going down.

Once the gate was reopened the sparkling lobby greeted them. A piano was being played somewhere and the soft, gloomy melody carried through the marble room. She shivered slightly, amazed at her weakness to these strange haunted scenes. Like a nightmare mixed and mingled with a horror movie until she could no longer tell where she was, lost in this frightening reality. 

Draco's voice was the soft, sultry tone of the killer.

"Are you coming?" She exited the elevator, edging her way around Draco and cringing away from his stare. 

"Ah, just the lady I wanted to see," And now she was cornered, Lucius appeared at the foot of the sweeping marble staircase a grin on his face and malice in his eyes. For a moment she became scared, what would they do with her here in this pristine hall? With its eerie music and its glistening chandeliers it did seem the place to commit defilement. Were Lucius and Draco ever what they seemed? 

"You look pale my dear, is there something on your mind?" Lucius was by her side when she was pulled from her thoughts, she could have sworn she jumped back slightly but he didn't notice.

"I'm okay," She answered once she realised he had been expecting just that.

"Of course," He replied disinterestedly, "now, I suppose you think me rude for not having shown you my manor. Let me assure you I have every intention, however, as it so turns out I have been weighed down with work and unfortunately have little time on my hands. So, in my place I will have Draco give you a tour, you'll find our likenesses astounding." He laughed slightly at his joke, "You're school supplies will be sent to your room for inspection, we leave for King Cross station tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

He took one last look into her eyes before departing, leaving her feeling hollow and used. When he had disappeared up the staircase Draco slinked to her side, a sneer marring his otherwise perfect features. 

"You know, father wouldn't know if I left you here, he thinks he knows everything but he's wrong. If you want to see the house its right there," He waved his arm toward the staircase and strode off in the opposite direction.

She watched his back until it disappeared around a corner and then followed the sound of the piano melody. She wandered long, taking in as much of the surroundings as possible. It occurred to her that this was the first time she had been in an old English manor, mainly because she had spent the majority of her life in Australia, in a farm house. It was no wonder she felt out of place, scared and confused.

She both envied and pitied the Malfoy's. They had vast amounts of money and the freedom to do with it what they pleased. At the same time, however, there was a confinement that came with such things, a lack of appreciation for the small things, the things which essentially made up life. Their wealth was both a blessing and a burden.

When the corridor she had been walking down opened to a brightly light sitting room it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once it had, she located the source of the eerie music. On a polished black piano a woman with the same milky white skin and platinum hair as Draco played with the grace and ease of an angel. The sun from the glass windows poured in and surrounded her like a halo. She looked up at Lilin without faltering in the least, her Irish green eyes locking onto Lilin's. They were the first eyes she had seen since her coming to England that had any hint of emotion. The woman smiled and Lilin returned it with sincerity.

The woman continued playing until her song was finished then immediately turned to Lilin, her lips and eyes smiling. 

"Good Morning," She said, her voice matching her physique, beautiful, "You must be Lilin," 

She stood from the piano and walked gracefully over to Lilin. She placed one softy milky hand on Lilin's chin and tilted her head so slightly, peering intently into her eyes. The smile never faded once from her face

"How old are you?" 

"Eighteen," 

"Ah, yes, so young and pretty." A far away look swept over her face and her smile faltered only slightly, "How I wish I were eighteen again."

She let go of Lilin's chin and began circling her. Once again Lilin felt trapped, being sized up by her predator, and she shifted uncomfortably. She tried not to make her unease too obvious; she didn't want to giver the woman a reason to attack.

"Yes, very pretty," She stopped in front of Lilin and smiled once more, "My name is Narcissa; it's nice to meet you."

Lilin nodded her head once, fearing to say anything to lead Narcissa to believe she was afraid. A servant of Voldemort wasn't afraid.

"You are afraid." Narcissa said at length, increasing Lilin's fear, "Tell me child, what it is you fear."

Lilin only stared, eyes wide, in reply. She knew what she was afraid of, knew if she did not relay that information she would have more of a reason to be afraid. Yet words failed her, as they had done so many times before. So she stared in the hope that Narcissa would notice her discomfort and let her go.

  "Do not be afraid to speak with me child, there is fear in all of us."

Lilin could hear the slightest hint of an Irish accent in Narcissa's voice, as if she was trying to suppress it but emotion had taken over and she had forgotten her place. Her father had that same discomfort with his birth land, had denied it completely. Lilin never found out why.

"The Dark Lord is a force to be feared," Narcissa continued, the accent becoming more prominent and, if Lilin were not mistaken, tears welling up in her eyes, "I've found it comforting to speak of my fear, though none listen."

Lilin clenched her jaw, taking in the woman's suddenly frail stance and emotional eyes. She realised now why Lucius and Draco looked the way they did, why everyone she had met looked the way they did. The Dark Lord was not a force to be reckoned with, and they knew that better than any. The weight of the dead and enslaved lay heavily upon their shoulders, the blood of innocents stained their hands. 

Narcissa, it seemed, had been sheltered from this as best as was possible. She was still capable of showing emotion; her involvement with the Dark Lord was limited. She was free to feel her fear, her love, everything which Lucius lacked, everything she, in time, would lack as well. The thought only increased her fear, and Narcissa, it seemed, could sense it. 

"Child, you must not become lost in the Dark Lords promises. You must free yourself, leave this forsaken country. None who remain will live to see brighter days."

Narcissa's eyes were alight with emotion and fear. Fear for herself, fear for her husband, and fear for her child, whom she knew was beyond saving. Apprehension had tightened her nerves and her hands were now shaking in front of her, despite being clasped together tightly. 

It was this image which hardened Lilin's resolve. She nodded at Narcissa and left her sprawled on the tiled floor, her body paralysed with tears. If following orders from the Dark Lord, becoming a minion of the Dark Lord, would rid her of the emotions which brought a grown woman to her knees, she would serve him like a house elf. If destroying the lives of people she would never know, and whom would never know her meant ridding herself of the memories which haunted her in sleep and waking, then she'd become a firestorm of terror. 

She found her room full of books and supplies for the new school year, laid out neatly on her freshly made bed. In one corner her old battered backpack huddled. She ignored everything else and made a beeline for the backpack. From it she withdrew her wand, twirling it nimbly around her fingers. 

With her mind repeating to her the image of Narcissa, her fear fill eyes, and the thought of never again feeling those emotions she began making her way toward Draco's room. The door she arrived at looked like the others surrounding it, but her confidence never wavered. As she reached for the knob, the door flew open and she was greeted once again by Draco's steely eyes.

"What do you want?" He questioned

"Take me to your father," She ordered, holding her wand up to his chest. 

"That's a nice looking wand but, unless you've forgotten you're not allowed to use magic out of school." Draco replied, knocking her wand away from his chest and moving around her.

"And unless you've forgotten," She answered, blocking his path and once again raising her wand; "I'm quite old and experienced enough to use magic. Now take me to your father."

For a moment Draco's eyes flickered and she was certain she saw a hint of fear. But as fast as it had come it vanished and his eyes were once again steel. 

"Fine," He muttered

He led her once again to the elevator which took them up a story to a rich corridor with carved wooded walls inlaid with copper and gold. The corridor led to a plain door which was adorned by only a brass serpent knocker. Draco practically pushed her out of the elevator and, as the elevator disappeared down the chute, he sneered at her, his eyes full of contempt. 

Before her tenacity could falter she began making her way down the hall, ignoring the carvings and small intricacies which would have otherwise distracted her. When she reached the door she didn't hesitate to bang loudly on the knocker. The moment she let go of the brass ring the door creaked open and from inside Lucius' voice beckoned her.

She entered, not the slightest bit nervous or wary, with her wand in hand.

"How can I help you?" He asked from behind a large desk, eyeing her wand with interest.

"Teach me to kill."   


	3. Through the Looking Glass

Chapter Three: Through the Looking Glass

"Teach you to kill?"

"That's right," Lilin was sure her hands had begun shaking, and if they hadn't, they probably should have. Her nerve had failed her, finally, with one cursory glance from Lucius she had fallen apart inside. And that was why she continued. If she only held on for a few more moments she would never again loose her nerve. If she could only survive through this, it was clear sailing ahead, "If I am to serve the Dark Lord, I will do it properly."

Lucius raised one slender eyebrow in reply while his eyes stayed masked in ice.

"Very well," He said softly, rising slowly from his chair, "However, you are aware learning a complicated spell such as that will take longer than you have here."

"Yes, but I can use the portkey."

"Don't be stupid girl!" His sudden outburst shocked Lilin past her limit. Her hands started shaking and she couldn't stop them, "That portkey should not be taken lightly, will not be taken lightly. Draco will become suspicious if it is used too often. The boy may be daft, but he isn't stupid."

Lilin was at a loss. She hadn't expected Lucius to turn her down, she hadn't thought of an escape if he had. If his eyes weren't so captivating, if he had broken eye contact she would have tried to find some escape, but he held her attention without effort. 

"I am pleased you show such dedication, as will Lord Voldemort," Lucius started softly, moving around his desk and leading her toward the door, "However, you must understand your position. You will not be required to kill anyone; it will be left to the more experienced."

Despite her disagreement with Lucius she found herself nodding her head while he ushered her out of the room. There was simply no way she could defy such a powerful individual, regardless of her determination or resolve. She would live the rest of her life in fear and pain, timid and unspeaking. 

"That, of course, does not make you obsolete. Your job is just as, if not more important than that of the Deatheaters. Without your intervention Hogwarts would be impossible to penetrate. If you complete this task successfully you will indefinitely rise within the ranks of the Dark Lord. You must be patient, Lilin, fear and terror is a seed not easily sown."

With those words he gently closed the door on her, leaving her in a stunned silence crushed by the weight of the stillness in the hall. For long minuets she stood outside the door, mulling over Lucius' words; then turned and headed, defeated, back to the elevator. 

*

The day after she awoke early to find her trunk packed and waiting patiently for her at the foot of her bed; as usual a tray of food had been left for her, she ignored it. While she packed her small backpack she checked carefully over her belongings, the only she had bought with her. She only had one change of clothes which were washed every night, a small change purse currently empty, a wand, a tattered book whose title had been completely rubbed off and lost forever to her and the portkey Lucius had given her. The thought of house elves rummaging through her things, which she was sure they did otherwise they would never find her clothing, unnerved her slightly. She checked again for anything missing.

Once she was content she left the room, leaving the heavy trunk to whatever house elf or servant happened across it. In the lobby Draco was found sitting patiently atop his own trunk whistling an unknown melody and cleaning his fingernails with a nail file. Had he not already been dressed in his school robes she would have mistaken him for a girl. 

"Where's your trunk?" He asked, frowning at her, as usual.

            Lilin shrugged 

            "You might need it," He continued, increasingly disinterested. 

            They fell into silence and Draco continued filing his nails in silence. 

            "You seem to have forgotten your trunk Lilin." Lilin glanced up at the huge staircase where Lucius stood; behind him a house elf effortlessly levitated her heavy trunk.

            "Finally, we'll be late," Draco cut in, standing up and hoisting his trunk into his arms. 

            "We will be taking the car," Lucius ignored Draco to speak directly to her, "Unless we're to be noticed by the Muggles." 

Lilin nodded and waited for both Lucius and the house elf to exit the vast front doors of the Malfoy Mansion. The Mansion's driveway ended with a cul-de-sac before reaching the front door. In the middle of the driveway roundabout was a grand statue, presumably of the founders of the Malfoy family line, as they had the same pointed features of Lucius and Draco. Waiting just outside the door was a sleek black car which Draco was roughly shoving his trunk into. He managed eventually, heaving with exertion, and threw himself moodily into the passengers seat at the front of the car.

Lilin's trunk was levitated easily into the trunk of the car, and she slid onto the cool leather seat behind Draco. She hadn't expected Lucius to be able to drive a car. Most of the anti-muggle wizards in Australia wouldn't have touched such a filthy useless muggle artefact, let alone learn how to use one. Then again, English wizards had such bizarre means of transportation; it was no wonder Lucius could drive a car.

The Malfoy mansion was far from any muggle city, and the trip to London was long and tiresome. By the time they reached Kings Cross station, they barely had half an hour to make it to the train. From her backpack Lilin extracted her ticket (which had been rather crumpled since given to her) and read it carefully.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" She said softly to herself, perplexed.

"All you have to do," Lucius explained, wheeling their luggage cart up to the divider of platforms nine and ten, "is walk through here without muggles noticing.

Lilin watched carefully as Draco casually walked up to the divider and strolled through. No muggles noticed, and before Lilin could gather her thoughts, Lucius was guiding her through the divider with his hand placed firmly on her back.

She stepped out on the other side to find an old fashioned steam train, with Hogwarts Express plastered on its side, puffing steam and whistling loudly. The platform was packed with students laughing and mothers crying, with the sound of owls screeching and cats hissing, and the whine of the train which overpowered them all. The platform was so fully of steaming, sweaty emotion Lilin felt smothered, especially as they began picking their way through the throng of people to the train. 

As Draco began loading their trunks onto the train Lucius pulled her away from the mass of people gathered around the train, and handed her a thick scroll. 

"These are instructions on where to place the portkeys," He said in a voice so soft and hurried she could barely hear him, "And when the rest will arrive."

Lilin nodded determinately, staring once more into his steely grey eyes, trying to swallow her fear and apprehension as she imagined he might have once many years ago. 

"Remember," He finished, as the train screamed loudly, announcing it would be leaving shortly, "do not use the portkey foolishly."

He pushed softly into the, now moving crowd and she was bustled onto the train. For a long time after the train left the halls between compartments were packed with students. Students socialising, students greeting each other, lost students, scared students, students with authority who desperately tried to give some order to the loud and increasingly annoying students. 

Desperate to escape from the packed halls, Lilin slid into the closest compartment, closing the door with a bang. She blushed slightly as the inhabitants of the compartment stopped the conversation to stare in astonishment at her.

"Hello," On of them ventured, a girl with bright eyes and bushy hair, who had several books piled in her lap.

"Hi," Lilin croaked, looking back at the door, and the amount of people she imagined outside of it, "Do you mind if I sit in here, just until the crowd dies down?"

Their reactions were decidedly delayed, but eventually the girl spoke again

"Of course," She said nicely, patting the empty seat next to her, "What accent is that?"

The question caught Lilin off guard; considering she was hearing English accents since her arrival she hadn't once thought her accent might sound any different

"Australian," She answered at length

"Wow, Australia, I've read so much about Australian wizards but I've never met one." If it was at all possible, the girls eyes lit up even more, excitement etched into her features, 

"I'm Hermione," She held her hand out, and Lilin shook it tentatively, 

"And this is Ron Wesley," She gestured to the boy across from her with bright red hair and freckles dotting his nose. He inclined his head moodily, his eyes flicking to Hermione in the process.

"And Harry Potter," Lilin's heart lit up like fire in her chest at the mention of Harry Fucking Potter as Draco so graciously put it. It was just her luck to find the one compartment with Draco's arch enemy in it. She was tempted to just walk out now, save herself the trouble of Draco finding her and losing his temper completely. Yet she found herself surveying Harry closely, curious as anything to meet the quite famous Boy Who Lived. He was rather gangly, as if he was underfed, and his hair was rather messy, like he had woken up and forgotten to brush it. He hardly looked like the picturesque hero the Australian media portrayed him as, in fact, he looked relatively normal. 

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, nervously flattening down his fringe

"So how long have you been in England?" Hermione asked, distracting Lilin from her appraisal of Harry

"A few weeks," Lilin replied nonchalantly, her eyes drifting from Harry back to Hermione

"Have you moved her permanently, or are you with an exchange program?"

"I'm on exchange; I'm here only for a year. You know a chance to study in a different country."

"How old are you?" 

"Eighteen."

"So you've already finished school in Australia?"

"Yes, last year."

"This is so exciting," Hermione exclaimed, "There's so much I'd like to ask you about Australia, especially about dreamtime magic. It sounds so fascinating."

"I took a class on it at school; it's not quite as interesting as they make it sound in books."

"Oh but it's so different from magic over here,"

"Not necessarily, when wizards from Britain immigrated to Australia a lot of the native people were killed, and a lot of the magic lost. Apparently wizards held the same prejudices as muggles." Lilin was quickly losing interest in Hermione's questions. She was beginning to sound like her Dreamtime teacher.

"Oh," Hermione said slowly, "well it all sounds so fascinating."

 Their conversation drifted off into an uncomfortable silence in which Ron shifted annoyingly in his seat and Harry whistled absentmindedly. After a moment the noise outside died down and Lilin thought it time she find Draco. She was about to get up when the door to the compartment flew open to reveal Draco, wearing a most unpleasant look on his face, and flanked by two burley stupid, gorilla looking boys, who scowled threateningly at her and the other occupants of the compartment. 

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Draco's eyes swept over the tiny room which seemed to Lilin to be getting tinier by the second, "Scar head and his band of merry men." His eyes finally landed on Lilin, boring into her like icicles.

"And you," His lip raised slightly on one side, giving him the overall appearance of a dog bearing its shackles, "What did I tell you about Potter here?"

Lilin didn't answer, only stood to her feet, still staring defiantly at Draco

"I asked you a question,"

"I will answer to your father," Lilin growled softly, "But I will not answer to the likes of you."

"Fine," Draco muttered, backing out of the compartment, closely followed by Lilin, "But don't expect me to come running when Dumbledore has you trapped like a rat."

"You wouldn't dare defy Lord Voldemort," Lilin said, softer still, her face only inches from Draco's, "Lest you wish to be squashed like a bug." She clamped her hand together, mimicking her words.

Draco sneered in an annoying fashion, but Lilin could tell she had caught him there. He didn't bother replying, instead beckoning to his henchmen, and strolling defiantly toward the end of the carriage.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stuck their heads out of the compartment and stared at her in confused amazement. 

"What was that about?"

Lilin ran her eyes over the trio once more before muttering:

"It's nothing," and stalking off after Draco.

Draco may have been the most egocentric spoilt brat Lilin had ever met, but she needed him and he was obliged to help her. She didn't want to make the rift between them any larger by staying with Harry Potter. She found Draco in the last carriage, staring moodily out of a darkening window, while his two friends looked on in their half witted concerned. 

"Look who's come crawling back," He drawled when she sat down next to him, "I thought you were too high an mighty to grace us with your presence."

"You're lucky," Lilin said, in the same sarcastic ridden tone as him. He glared at her and returned to his sulking.

The remainder of the trip was doused in silence, which was only ruptured by a plump lady with a trolley from which Lilin bought copious amounts of snacks to hopefully cure her boredom.  The sweets, however, entertained her for only a short time, and she handed most of them over to the two trolls opposite her, who downed them greedily and noisily. Eventually they fell asleep, snoring like horses, and Lilin was reduced to re-reading the worn and faded book in her backpack. 

The story was called 'Through the Looking Glass.' It was a popular muggle story about a girl who dreams about going through a mirror into a fantasy world. Lilin had read the story so many times she could almost recite it word for word. However, it never ceased to amaze her.

_Cain's eyes were shining as bright as two black suns as he held his wand to Lilin's throat. She was inclined to scream, but she knew it would be to no avail. There was no-one around for miles, Cain also knew this, and a large smirk marred his features._

_"There's no use screaming my little rabbit," He chuckled, backing her up against the cracking wooden wall, "They'll never hear you."_

_Lilin's breathing came in short gasps, and her hands trembled by her side, she wouldn't give Cain the satisfaction of screaming. She wouldn't show her fear; she wouldn't give him that pleasure. _

_"Plus," Cain continued, obviously sensing her fear, and dragging the moment on for as long as possible, "I'll reverse the spell as soon as I'm happy with the results."_

_Lilin let her eyes dart around the room, desperate for an escape, a distraction, something to take her place, perhaps. There was nothing in the suddenly barren looking living room, nothing that could possibly be used as a test bunny. She was the only living thing in the whole vicinity; there was no escape for her._

_"It's for a greater good, you know, the development of hexes and jinxes are a revered practice." Cain let his attention wander for a moment, his wand running up Lilin's jugular to rest just below her chin. She had a fleeting chance to escape, but his attention had returned before her brain could formulate a plan, "In some countries," Cain sneered, "Unfortunately, not this one. But no one will ever know will they?"_

_Sensing Cain's growing anticipation, Lilin sought her one escape. She closed her eyes tight and imagined herself sinking into a mirror, into a world where there was no Cain, in her wonderland, just like Alice had done. And she felt no pain, only watched on in mild amusement as her hexed body slumped to the floor and Cain began taking notes on a long roll of parchment. _


	4. Slytherin, The Snake House

Chapter Four: Slytherin, the Snake House

Lilin was nudged awake by Draco, who was heaving their trunks down from above her head. One glance out of the window told her they had reached Hogwarts, though she could hardly see anything through the blackness of the night. 

"I'm not carrying your trunk." Draco said; his voice still laced with spite.

Lilin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, eventually ending up staring down at the open book in her lap. She shuddered once and stuffed it in her backpack, willing her mind to forget. 

"Hurry up," Draco said, dragging his trunk out of the compartment and vanishing among the crowd of the hall. 

Lilin sighed and busied herself with exiting the train. Draco was waiting for her outside with a sour look on his face. He greeted her with a grunt and began leading her to the snow white carriages, led, much to Lilin's amazement, by Thestrals. Lilin had only just begun dragging her trunk when a large, very large, gloved hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to find herself face to waist with a giant. She was tempted to scream and run, when she noticed the broad grin on his remarkably civilized face. Lilin had never seen a giant before, they were rare and highly dangerous, even in Australia, but she knew for a fact they were half-witted creatures.  

"You Lilin?" It grunted; Lilin nodded slightly, "You're comin' wit us."

The giant gestured to a group of small shaky children she gathered were first years at the school. 

As the giant began leading her toward the group Lilin looked hopefully over her should at Draco, who merely shrugged and continued on his way to the carriages. She could rightly understand why the first years would be frightened; this man/giant was terrifying. They all seemed to agree.

"Righ'" The giant said, rubbing his hands together just below his bearded face, his beetle black eyes shining in the feeble light from the train, "I'm Hagrid, an' I'll be escortin' the lot a' you across this 'ere lake." He gestured to the pitch black body of water which spanned across the grounds and met the castle in the distance. Its surface was marred by neither wind nor currant, which gave it a dense look, as if one could simply walk across. Several tiny boats floated unperturbed near the edge, and that was where Hagrid was leading them now.

Lilin, at this point, was scared beyond measure. The boat shook relentlessly as she tried, and failed, to enter without her shoes filling with water. The two other children she shared the boat with eyed her tentatively as she sat down, her hands clutched tightly to the seat.

She had only ever seen the sea once before in her life, and that was on the only family vacation they had taken to Queensland. She had spent the majority of her life surrounded by dusty plains and dusty crops, dusty air and sand. Her school had been in the middle of a grazing patch of land just south of Alice Springs, which was basically the centre of the sun blackened desert which made up most of her homeland. It was only natural she have a dislike for water, especially such large and obviously deep bodies of water.

They reached the castle and unloaded onto underground docks. The docks were dank, dark and moldy, lit only by a few feeble torches at either end. Hagrid grabbed one of the torches and herded the group, counting heads as he did. He then led them up many a flight of stairs to what Lilin presumed was the main foyer. There were two unnecessarily large doors beside her, which were still ajar and looking out to the grounds through which the thestral pulled carriages were passing. Why they had made her and the rest of the first years make that ridiculous trip across the lake was beyond her.

Lilin's thoughts were cut short as an old, smart looking lady clapped her hands to grab their attention. She stood on the first landing of the main staircase opposite the doors. She had a bored look on her face as she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She gave a brief explanation of the process they would soon go through to be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and sent them on their way into the hall currently filled with noisy students. 

Lilin was stopped once again by a hand on her shoulder, though this time the hand was normal sized. She turned to face professor McGonagall, who gave her a grim, tired smile.

"Since you are staying here for a year," She said, "We decided to sort you along with the first year students. You'll be sorted last."

Lilin nodded and followed the last of the first years through the doors. As they entered Lilin's eyes immediately searched for Draco, whom she found sitting at the farthest table staring dreamily into space. Her eyes then darted to the head table where Dumbledore sat, his head resting on his hands which were balled beneath his chin. He caught her eye, and a sudden rush of guilt filled her heart and her stomach gave an almighty churn. She quickly averted her gaze, blushing. She could feel the magic in his stare; he was a powerful wizard, maybe even more powerful than Voldemort. Destroying such magic was a crime against nature, and Lilin felt responsible for his impending downfall. 

Professor McGonagall rushed past her with a three legged stool, and placed it at the front of the room just below the head table. On it she placed a moldy, ripped hat, which looked ready to split at the seams the moment someone picked it up. The room hushed and a tear at the base of the hat opened and it began a slow mournful tune

_There's trouble brewing outside these walls_

_Yet students are safe within our halls_

_No harm shall befall them_

_With a mighty wizard here to guard them_

_Though somber my message may be_

_Outside these walls one may see_

_The reason that we must_

_Give to Dumbledore our trust_

_Weather in Gryffindor the brave_

_Those whose courage never caves_

_Or in Ravenclaw the wise_

_We shall not see demise_

_In Hufflepuff the loyal _

_The darkness will not foil_

_Or Slytherin the cunning _

_We shall send the darkness running_

_For together, united, we stand_

_To preserve this noble land_

_And overcome the wickedness_

_Of those whose hearts are filled with darkness_

The room was filled with a stunted silence, the students' unsure weather to clap or not. Lilin stole one last glance at Draco before McGonagall began reading the list of names. The hat had caught his attention and he was now staring wildly at it, his face pallid, drained of color.

The general mood of the hall lightened as the sorting began, cheers breaking out every few minuets as different people were sorted into different houses. One again Lilin caught Dumblodore's eye, as he seemed to be studying her quite intently, and again she felt herself blush. She knew as well as he did the hat was talking about none other than her Lord, Voldemort. And she knew, despite his ignorance, its song was quite wrong. For not only was it unsafe outside these noble walls, but the castle had just begun to rot from the inside out.

The last of the first years were sorted and Lilin was left standing quite uncomfortably in the middle of the four tables, all eyes trained on her. Thankfully Dumbledore removed the attention from her as he stood magnificently from his sitting position at the head table. 

"Students, I would like to make an announcement." He said, scanning the room once before resting his gaze on Lilin once more, "We are fortunate enough this year to be hosting an exchange student all the way from Australia." The hall erupted into whispers and many necks craned to stare at Lilin. She felt like an animal in a zoo. 

"I expect you treat her with the same respect you would treat your peers, and make her feel welcome." Dumbledore sat down once again, his eyes trained on Lilin as she made her way to the three legged stool. 

She picked up the moldy hat, inspecting it quickly before sitting on the stool and placing it over her head. She didn't quite know what the procedure was for the sorting, so she whispered so softly she could barely hear it herself

"Slytherin please,"

"Slytherin?" The hat replied, speaking inside her head, "Yes, I see a lot of ambition in you, but bravery as well. You would be well suited for Gryffindor-"

"No," Lilin protested mentally, "I mustn't be sorted into Gryffindor," 

"Very well," The hat said defeated, and out loud it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" to the entire hall.

 The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and the look on Draco's face as she sat down was decidedly smug. The feast comprised of greasy food Lilin otherwise wouldn't have touched, and the entire time she could feel Dumbledore's eyes on her. She was grateful when Draco finally stood from his seat and led her down through drafty dungeon halls to the Slytherin common room. 

The common room was just as cold as the halls, but none of the other occupants seemed to notice. Lilin made a beeline for the fire, which was crackling happily in its place and tried to warm her hands.

"You're sleeping up there," Draco said, pointing to the staircase on the right, "In the sixth year room."

He then wandered up the other staircase and she didn't see him for the remainder of the night. Lilin followed suit, suddenly remembering she hadn't seen her luggage since the train. She found the dormitory without incident and along with it, her luggage including her backpack. Like back in the Malfoy Mansion, where the house elves had rummaged through her luggage to lay her clothes out, Lilin checked her backpack thoroughly. There was nothing missing in there, but she wasn't so sure about her trunk. She didn't know what was in there to begin with, but, looking over her school equipment for the first time, she had everything she needed so she guessed there was nothing missing from there. 

The only few things in the trunk which she could have gone without this year were the three or four wrapped parcels in the very bottom of her trunk. She didn't dare unwrap them at the moment, as the girls she presumed she would be sharing the dormitory with filed in a started chatting loudly, but she made a note of them in her mind. There was also the case in which Lucius' portkey was, but Lilin passed a blind eye over it. She had no need for it, quite frankly the less time she spent with Mr. Malfoy the better. He made her nervous.

"Don't worry, nothing should be missing," A tall masculine girl said, sitting on the bed next to Lilin's, "I thought the same thing on my first day."

Lilin barely heard what the girl was saying over the squealing and general chatter of the other two girls who shared the room. 

"Draco told me you can speak parstletongue." A blond girl with a face much like a bulldog said in a hushed voice."

"Oh really?" The other girl exclaimed, her eyes darting to Lilin, "Is it true?"

"Yes," Lilin answered simply, and the two girls 'oohed' excitedly. The masculine girl only raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Does that mean you're working for Voldemort?" The bulldog girl asked, a stupid grin on her face

"No," Lilin answered, knowing full well the daft girl would never see through her lie, "Everyone in Australia is taught parsletongue."

Again the girls 'oohed' and even masculine girl looked impressed. 

"Are you serious?" The second girl asked, her eyes shining with excitement, "Over here it's a sign of a dark wizard. That's why everyone got so suspicious when they found out Harry Potter could speak it."

"I don't see why it's so bad though." The bulldog girl said thoughtfully, "I mean, Slytherin could speak parsletongue and he was a Hogwarts founder, not a dark wizard."

"Why is everyone in Australia taught parsletongue?" The masculine girl asked suddenly, bringing Lilin back into the conversation.

"It's expected knowledge," Lilin said absentmindedly, trying to pack her things back into her trunk without the girls seeing the parcels, "Dreamtime magic, which is the native magic of Australia, deals highly with snakes. It was the belief of native Australian's that the world was created by a giant snake, and Dreamtime magic connects a lot with that theory. Also, unlike Britain, snakes are rather common in Australia, and their poisons are used widely in potions."

Lilin shuddered inwardly, she sounded like a textbook.

"So every witch and wizard is taught parsletongue?"

"Witches or Wizards born into wizarding families are taught at a young age, but muggle born children will only have a remedial knowledge of it, considering they would only begin learning at the age of eleven. It isn't a major setback, only if you choose to study Dreamtime magic, but many aren't that stupid."

"Wow, I knew Australia was totally upside down, but I never imagined it'd be that weird." The second girl said at length, "Is magic as different over there as everything else?"

"Not necessarily, again it's only Dreamtime magic which is different. Because of the huge influence from European settlers the basics are taught exactly the same as over here. There's also influence from millions of different cultures, because of the great influx of immigrants in the early 1900's, but there are only two types taught in school and they are basic European magic, and Dreamtime magic." 

"And what culture are you?" Masculine girl asked, studying Lilin's face intently, "You don't look European."

"My mother was from the Philippines, my father was Irish." 

"Did your mother know any Pilipino magic?"

"No, she was raised in Australia." As if to signal the end of the conversation, Lilin slammed the lid of her trunk down. She climbed into her bed fully dressed and yanked the curtains shut. Those girls were annoying beyond measure; Lilin couldn't imagine herself becoming friendly with any of them. She mentally kicked herself for begging the hat to sort her into Slytherin, though she couldn't imagine any of the other students being much better. 

She heaved a sigh, she would be stuck with these girls and Draco for a whole year, she had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this one bit. With that thought a horrible vision of Voldemort smirking in a twisted, happy way floated across her mind. She wasn't here to enjoy herself, she was reminded; she was here to do a job. Within time all these girls would be dead and she would be on her way back to Australia. 

The thought didn't comfort Lilin, and as she drifted into sleep their dead faces floated endlessly through her head.

*

The next morning Lilin was roused by the masculine girl, who then conveniently introduced herself as Milicent Bulstrode. The name fit her like a glove. She informed Lilin Draco was waiting for her in the common room. Lilin took as much time as possible changing into her daytime robes, remembering to take a cloak incase there was extra walking outside to be done at all today, she didn't fancy British weather, it was much too cold for her.

            It was a Sunday, so classes didn't start till tomorrow and the students were expected to entertain themselves until such time. As Draco led her down to the great hall for breakfast she saw very little students or teachers. She checked her watch, it was 7am. She wished she was still asleep.

            Draco yawned as they sat down at the almost empty Slytherin table. 

            "Father said he was sending the first owl today," Draco explained, wiping tears from his eyes, "Otherwise I wouldn't be down here."

            Lilin shivered slightly, wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. She hadn't expected the castle to be so cold, especially in their summer. She wasn't looking forward to winter. Over the next half an hour the great hall only filled slightly. When their owl came it was one of very few who dropped their mail amongst breakfasting students. 

            Draco, in a very poor attempt to look inconspicuous, pocketed the small package the anonymous owl carried and beckoned for Lilin to follow. When they reached the common room three boys about Draco's age approached them. 

            "Hey Draco, we're gonna go claim the quidditch pitch and start a game, wanna join us?"

            "Not right now guys," Draco said, glancing at Lilin.

            "Ohh, right," One of the boys said, winking at Lilin and making an encouraging gesture at Draco. The three boys filed out of the common room and Draco proceeded to drag Lilin up to the boy's dormitories.

            Lilin didn't bother asking weather she was allowed in Draco's dormitory, she simply followed him in. He closed the door after her and began hastily opening the package. A small ring tumbled out, glinting suspiciously in the filtered bedroom light. Draco wordlessly handed her the note which came with the ring and began inspecting the trinket.

_Lilin, _the note read, _place this ring upon the highest tower, keep it well hidden unless an unsuspecting student finds it. Dispose of this note immediately after reading_

_            Lucius Malfoy_

Lilin scrunched up the note and stowed it in her pocket.

            "Which is the highest tower?" 

            Draco looked displeased.


End file.
